In the use of electric lamps or bulbs on automotive vehicles for clearance lights, taillights and the like, an important and serious problem is damage to the bulb caused by the vibrations and shocks incident to the movement of the automotive vehicle along the ground. It has heretofore been suggested that resilient mounts be provided in the form of rubber blocks, cushions and the like. However, such mounts are expensive to manufacture, require complex assembly procedures and usually must be designed for each environment.
Among the objects of the present invention are to provide a shock resistant lamp support which is low cost, simple, has a minimum number of parts, and is easily assembled and mounted.